


Lace

by Jappa13



Series: Practice Makes Perfect [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Fucking, Gay Sex, Grinding, Kissing, Kylo is a nosy shit, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, hux in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: He used to only wear them in his own time. Now he wears them all the time.Unfortunately for him, Ren's noticed something different about him and won't stop until he finds out what.





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Panties #1: http://shop.hommemystere.com/anneve-panty/  
> Panties #2: http://shop.hommemystere.com/products/Scrunchy-Brief.html  
> Panties #3: http://shop.hommemystere.com/vanessa-thong/  
> Panties #4: red instead of nude http://shop.hommemystere.com/sandra-panty/  
> hot as fuck inspiration gifset: http://nuderefsarebest.tumblr.com/post/83053203109
> 
> I can't believe I actually wrote this...

Long pale fingers fluttered over soft fabric. Lace tickled his fingertips and he softly picked up his favourite pair. They were well worn but not in a riddled with holes falling apart kind of way. Hux treated every single one with the utmost care. Gently hand-washed and pressed dry with a soft non-regulation towel. (Though really, everything about this was non-regulation.)

He picked up the ivory panties and bent over, carefully stepping into them and sliding them up his pale freckled legs. The sheer soft fabric fit snugly around his waist. He brushed his fingers along the pink flowers embroidered into the sides and adjusted the crooked pink bow sitting at the top.

Hux reached into the draw and pulled out a pair of white stay top stockings. Sliding them up his legs he tugged down the garter straps and hooked onto the stockings. Hux ran his hands along them making sure they were sitting perfectly

Next came his uniform. Impeccably ironed pants were slowly pulled up his legs, brushing against the stockings and sending shivers through his body. Hux knew that with every step he took his pants will brush against his stocking covered legs. He knew that goosebumps would constantly erupt over his skin and he would be in a continuous state of _longing_. The zipper was slowly slid up, hiding away any evidence of what he was wearing.

His shirt slipped over his shoulders and zipped up tightly to his neck. Boots, belt, gloves then lastly his Greatcoat.

Hux was ready for the day.

A day which would be filled with a lot of self restraint.

 

-x-

The day passed slowly. There were only a couple of times where Hux had to pause, relax his thoughts and will his cock to _calm the fuck down._

Other than those moments the day went fine and no one noticed that anyone was off with the General. Hux counted that as a win.

He used to only wear lingerie in his own time. Now he wears them _all_ the time.

 

-x-

Ren was staring at him again.

At least, Hux assumes he is. He's wearing that ridiculous mask but it is facing him so Hux assumes he is staring.

He mostly tried to ignore it. But it was weird receiving this much attention from the man.

After couple more days of Ren staring at him Hux finally snapped at him. “What?”

“Something's different about you.”

Hux froze, a small sense of panic raced through him until he remembered that Ren had no way of knowing. He schooled his face and sent Ren a sneer.

“I don't know what you are talking about.” he snarked hoping Ren hasn't noticed his panic.

Ren watched him for a moment longer then turned around and stalked off. Good.

 

-x-

Today he was wearing another favourite pair of panties. These were probably his most comfy pair. Made from a stretchy, silky white fabric and bordered with black lace.

They stretched over his dick, fitting almost too snug around him. Hux's fingers danced along his cock, feeling it start to harden. It could be so easy to quickly get himself off – but Hux preferred to treat himself. Would rather slowly work himself into a mind blowing orgasm then quickly jerk off for a little satisfaction.

Plus, the restraint and wait would be worth it.

Taking in a deep breath and checking in the mirror to ensure nothing was out of place, Hux left his room for the day. He headed towards the Control Panel to start off with. Got to check on the staff and make sure the Finalizer was still on the correct course.

Stepping into the room, blue eyes were quickly drawn to the tall foreboding figure standing in the corner. Ren, sensing that he was being watched, turned to face Hux. Hux quickly turning away and went to speak to Mitaka, who was in charge of the navigation for this shift.

Hux could feel Ren's stare on him as he talked with Mitaka. The stare was making Hux hot and a tad worried. Maybe he wasn't as well put together as he thought… maybe Ren knew?

\- _No._ There was no way he could know. Hux has been very careful.

Hux tried very hard to ignore the force user. Making sure to not even turn his body to face him. Once Mitaka confirmed that everything was moving as planned, Hux turned around to head out of the control panel and to his office.

Behind him he heard heavy footfalls, knowing that they could only belong to Ren. There was no one else on the ship who stalked like that (except maybe himself, but that doesn't count).

“General Hux,” Ren intoned, falling into stride next to the ginger.

Hux's eyes quickly flashed over to the man. “Lord Ren.”

They fell silent, Ren purposely walking next to Hux with no intention of leaving. They were walking in matched strides, Ren obviously shortening his to match the Generals.

It put Hux on edge.

Normally Ren made sure to keep as far away from the General as possible. Hux has seen Ren more in the last week then he had in the last few months. And now the man seemed to be following him.

Finally they reached Hux's office and Hux turned on the spot to face the Knight.

“Can I help you?” he asked, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

“You seem tense, General.” Ren replied. “Is everything okay?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” he responded, sending Ren a small glare. He turned to enter his office, but was stopped by Ren's hand on his arm. The grip was tight, bruising.

Hux ignored the way it sent tingles down his spine.

“You're hiding something.”

Pulling his arm out of Ren's grip, he stalked into the office. “You're delusional.” he spat out as the door shut.

As soon as he knew the door was sealed, he let out a deep sigh. How could Ren know something was different?

Hux prided himself in the way he could hide his emotions from others. And since he started wearing his lingerie outside of his room, he was a lot more careful about how he behaved around the staff.

There's no way that Ren could find out.

 

-x-

When Hux's shift finished, he made his way directly to the gym, hoping that a small work out and some stretching might help relieve the tension he's been feeling. Ever since Ren followed him to his office a few days ago he's been seeing the man everywhere. Before it was only occasionally (still more often than usual), but now it is ridiculous!

The man was always watching him where ever he went!

Hux walked into the thankfully empty gym, heading towards a nearby change-room to put on the regulation work-out wear. Storing his perfectly folded uniform in one of the lockers, he walked back into the gym to start on a treadmill and froze.

There, in the gym standing in the middle of the combat mats stood Ren. Ren, wearing loose black training pants and a tight singlet showing off his bulging muscles. Gone was the mask, letting loose wavy black hair and piercing brown eyes.

Those brown eyes met Hux's. Smug bastard. He knew that Hux knew. He must be able to see the tension it's causing Hux to know that Ren will always find out where he is.

Hux stalked over to the treadmill, refusing to let the man get to him. If he just ignored the knight and finished his workout, then maybe he will start to feel a bit less stressed.

Jumping on the treadmill he started with a slow jog before working up into a run. He kept up the pace for a while before he started to feel uncomfortable. The panties he was wearing, a beautiful frilly shear black thong, had moved slightly and now his dick was starting to come free.

Hux almost smacked himself. Was he a fucking idiot? Getting so caught up in the feeling of wearing lingerie outside of his room, he forgot how impractical they'd be for the gym.

The treadmill slowly worked down to a stop and Hux climbed off. He was going to leave when he noticed Ren's stare.

“Finishing so soon, General?” he asked from where he was swinging around a Bo staff.

Hux took in a sharp breath. _Fuck_.

He'd forgotten that Ren was in here with him. If he left now it would increase Ren's suspicion and possibly make the stalking even worse.

Ignoring what the man said, Hux walked over to the foam mats for some stretching and yoga. He would have to stay for a decent amount of time, enough the reduce Ren's suspicion. Awkward as it is stretching with his dick not sitting in his thong properly, it'd be easier then trying to run.

He started with simple stretches before moving towards more complex yoga moves. All the while he ignored the way his pants and thong rubbed together, creating a delicious friction. It wasn't until his cock started to fill out that Hux knew it was time to leave.

Ren and his suspicion be damned.

As he got up and walked back to the change room, he couldn't help but think of how amazing it would feel doing yoga in one of his more silky pairs of panties. Something he might have to try one night, alone in his room...

A sharp gasp came from the combat mats, followed by the sound of a wooden stick clattering to the ground. Hux quickly turned his head to where Ren was standing, staring at him wide eyed.

_What?_

Hux sent the man a frown before rushing into the change room. What was that?

He glanced into the mirror to see if maybe something was showing, like a very obvious bulge. But as he turned around and looked at himself from every angle it was clear that nothing was visible.

Shaking his head, Hux changed back into his uniform and left the change room. Ren was nowhere to be seen, so Hux left and went back to his room.

He was ready for some alone time – and he knew just what he was going to wear.

 

-x-

Stocking clad legs were shaking, heels digging into the mattress below him. God he was so close, needed to come _so_ bad.

But he couldn't.

Not yet.

The longer he waited. The longer he held off, the sweeter the release.

Pre-come leaked onto the red fabric of his panties, staining it darker.

Hux thrust his hips up into his hand then back down onto his fingers. Crooking his fingers a whimper escaped his lips.

_So close…_

Hux pumped his hands a couple of times, thumb swiping over the head.

_Oh God… Oh-_

A loud knock echoed through the room making Hux jump. Instantly, he pulled his hands away, turning to stare at the door. Surely there wasn't anyone there? Everyone knew not to go near Hux's quarters unless there was an emergency. And considering the alarms haven't gone off, clearly there was not an emergency.

The knocking started again, this time harder and more demanding.

Hux jumped up, reaching for his sleeping clothes next to the bed. He pulled them on over his lingerie, and swiped his fingers through his hair, trying to tame the mess.

The banging started again and Hux growled. This better be _fucking_ important, otherwise there would be _hell_ to pay. Pressing the open button on the control panel next to the door, Hux sent the figure on the other side the harshest glare he could.

“This better be important.” he spat out before his eyes widened.

What the fuck was Ren doing here?

“What the fu-”

“Show me.” Ren cut him off, pushing him back into the room. Hux stumbled a couple of steps back before gaining his balance. Behind Ren the door slid shut.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” he seethed. He couldn't believe the actual _nerve_ of the man – to think it's okay to come barging into his room!

Ren took a couple of steps towards him, brown eyes staring deep into his own. “I heard you at the gym,” he said, voice deep, almost desperate.

Hux frowned, “What are you talking about?”

Ren took another step closer, barely a meter away. “You were thinking about what lingerie you were going to wear tonight.” Another step closer. “Show me.” he demanded.

_Oh… fuck._

“You were in my head!” Hux growled. “Stay the fuck out Ren.” he took a step closer to Ren, sneering into his face.

“Maybe if you were so loud, I wouldn't have heard you.”

“Loud?!?” Hux shouted. “Maybe if you weren't such a stalker and minded your own damn business you wouldn't have heard!”

Hands shot out to push Ren back towards the door. “Now get out!”

“No,” Ren replied. “I'm not leaving. Not without seeing you first.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “I will not show you anything.”

Ren stepped towards Hux again, closer then he had before, a small smirk on thick lips. “Oh, I think you will General.” he whispered, breath washing over Hux's face. “You _want_ to.”

Before Hux had the chance to argue, Ren's arm shot out to grip him. Fingers curled around his erection, squeezing softly.

A small whimper left Hux's lips. He was so sensitive after hours of holding back. Ren's tight grip was almost too much.

“No...” he tried to argue but had no fire behind it. Ren was right… Hux did want it. The thought of someone seeing him dressed in his lingerie...

He wanted it _so bad_.

Ren moved closer still, his other hand sliding under Hux's shirt and around his slim waist. Leaning down, he dragged his tongue up Hux's neck and nipped at his jaw. “Yes,” he whispered.

There was some tugging at Hux's shirt before Ren pulled it off, both hands ghosting up his sides then back down once the shirt was thrown across the room. Next they gripped at his pants, slowly sliding them over Hux's hips until they fell to the floor, making everything visible.

Ren took a small step back (what a surprise) to take Hux in. Sheer red panties with black lace stretched obscenely over Hux's hard cock, head peaking out of the top.

“ _Fuck that's hot,”_ Ren groaned and pushed Hux backwards until he hit a wall. He curled a hand around Hux's hip, holding him down. Then he sank to his knees.

“What are yo-"

Ren dragged his tongue up the length of Hux's lace covered cock. Letting out a long moan, Hux's hand reached down to grip hard at Ren's ridiculously soft hair.

This is certainly not what he was expecting to happen when he saw Ren at the door.

Ren groaned softly as Hux's grip tightened. He pressed wet open mouth kisses along the length, paying particular attention to the head peaking out the top. Above him, Hux tried to stifle the moans threatening to come out.

When he felt tugging at his hair, Ren moved away from Hux's dick and started making his way up Hux's body, nipping and kissing at the pale flesh. Once he was standing again, Hux pulled the man in for a rough, desperate kiss.

Teeth nipped and tongues entwined. Dancing and fighting until Ren gained control, hand coming up to grip at Hux's neck. Hux moaned into the kiss, body surging forwards to press closer to the taller man.

Pleasure shot through him as he pushed against Ren’s erection. He was still wearing clothes, pants doing nothing to hide the bulge. Ren rolled his hips against Hux's in return, groaning softly. Lips trailed down his cheek, pausing to nip at Hux's jaw before continuing down to his neck.

They continued to roll their hips together, building up a rhythm that left them panting. Hux's head fell back against the wall with a _thunk._ A hand came up to grip at Ren's shoulder, another reaching down to grip at his arse, encouraging the rough grind.

“ _More,”_ he hissed out, desperate and demanding.

Ren reached down, gripping at Hux's thighs, and pushed him up. Long pale legs wrapped around Ren's waist, pushing them together even better.

“ _Fuck,”_

His grip stayed tight on Hux's thighs as Ren kept rolling his hips _just right – oh God please don't stop._

Reaching down with one hand, Hux fiddled with the button and zipper of Ren's pants until they were undone. He was a little surprised that Ren hadn't already done so. With a little bit of shuffling on both their parts, Ren’s pants joined Hux's on the floor and his cock was pressed up against Hux's, only a thin layer of lace between them.

_Of course he isn't wearing underwear._

“That feels good,” Ren muttered into Hux's neck as he started grinding up against Hux again, “No wonder you love wearing them so much.” His voice was deep with desire and slightly breathless.

The feeling of Ren's hard dick rubbing against his through the lace was almost too much. Hux could feel himself getting closer, could feel the heat coiling in his gut. Moans spilt from his lips more and more.

_Oh God_

Warm breath brushed over his ear. “You're so close,” Ren whispered. “ _Come on,_ Hux,” he urged, picking up the pace a little more. His hand relinquishes its grip on his thigh and moves to his arse, sliding under the lace underwear to grip tight. His hands were big and hot as they pressed him closer.

_O-ooh fuck_

A finger brushed up against his rim once before pressing against it more deliberately. Like a promise of what's to come.

A warm, wet tongue darts out to swipe up his throat back towards his ear.

“ _Come for me.”_ Ren demanding.

_Oh yes, Ren!_

Pleasure rushed through Hux in amazing waves, limbs shaking and soft moans spilling from his lips. His fingers gripped tight at Ren's shirt as they continued to grind. Come shot up between them, landing on Ren's shirt and Hux's stomach.

Hux's eyes shut as he fell back against the wall, limbs loose and pliant. Ren's hands were the only thing keeping him upright. Ren kept up a light roll of his hips which sent spasm through Hux.

It took a long moment for Hux to catch his breath. Longer than usual due to Rens persistent grinding. Just as Hux was about to open his eyes at Ren to _stop it_ Ren changed his grip to support his back and pulled away from the wall.

Launching forward into Ren's chest and wrapped both arms around the mans shoulders in a vice grip, “Ren! What are you doing?” he shouted.

Ren just chuckled as he walked across the room and into the bedroom. And sent him a smirk as he dumped the redhead unceremoniously onto the bed. Hux bounced slightly, limbs splayed out awkwardly. He sent Ren a withering glare.

Just because he made Hux orgasm, doesn't give him permission to do whatever he wants to Hux. He shuffled around until he was in a better position, leaning back on his elbows.

Ren just rolled his eyes and pulled off his stained shirt. When Hux noticed the come stain up the front of Ren's shirt he couldn't help but feel a little smug. Good luck getting that stain out in the washer. _Asshole._

Ren flung the shirt over his shoulder and climbed onto the bed towards Hux. When he reached Hux's knees, he pushed one to the right and raised the other one to rest on his shoulder. It was a little off putting, being spread out of display like this. Hux shoved the little insecure thought to the back of his head. Ren obviously likes what he sees.

A soft kiss was pressed to the inside of his thigh, just above his knee. It was quickly followed by another one further up. Ren continued to trail kisses up his thigh as he slowly crawled further up the bed. He stopped once he reached the panties. Close enough that Hux's knee was bent over his shoulder, thigh starting to press against his pelvis.

Hot breath brushed over Hux's dick, causing it to twitch. After such an intense orgasm, Hux was surprised by the way his dick was starting to harden again. With small, kitten like licks, Ren's tongue darted out and started to lick at Hux's lace covered cock.

Hux looked down and couldn't help but swear softly as he took in the sight. Red tongue dragged through the come on his stomach. He watched as Ren pulled back slightly, white come sliding down the tongue before disappearing behind soft plush lips. Dark hair framed Ren's pale face, tickling his sides as Ren continued to dip down and clean Hux up.

With a couple more soft swipes of his tongue he was cleaned up. Ren blew cool air over Hux's stomach, watching the way the muscles twitched. He then brought up a hand to gently slide the panties down an inch or so, tugging down at the front so Hux was no longer covered up.

Then he took Hux into his mouth, sinking down until his nose pressed against his pelvic bone. Hux jolted and cried out. His knee, bent over a broad shoulder, jolted and kicked down.

“ _Fuck, Ren!”_ Hux moaned.

Ren bobbed his head up and down a couple of times, tongue curling around the head.

He pulled off with an obscene pop. “Kylo.” He muttered before sinking back down again. It took a moment for Hux to realise what that meant. Ren just gave him permission to use his first name.

“Kylo,” Hux murmured, testing the name on his lips.

Kylo let out a muffled groan, sending vibrations down Hux's dick. Hips jerked up at the sensation it created. This was followed by another muffled groan. Large hands gripped at Hux's hips, encouraging him to thrust up again and again and _again_.

_He's enjoying it._ Hux realised as he continued thrusting up into the wet warmth of Kylo's throat. Kylo starting making desperate noises, gasping around each thrust. But he didn’t pull away.

Moans and pants escaped Hux's mouth mixed with the occasional gasp of Kylo's name. His foot dug into Kylo's back with every thrust forward of his hips. One pale hand gripped tight at the sheets, the other tangling itself in Ren's hair.

Hux could feel himself getting close again. Thrusts were becoming erratic, frantic... _desperate._ Kylo's throat clenched around him sporadically as he struggled to breathe.

“I'm close,” he breathed out, fingers gripping tighter in dark hair. Kylo moaned. Hands tightened their grip on his hips until Hux was sure he'd have bruises.

Hux shouted as he came, body spasming and jerking as intense electricity shot through his body. It was almost too much. He was left panting, lying limp against the bed.

Kylo was looking up at him, head resting on a trembling thigh. He was obviously very pleased with himself, a smug smile on his lips.

They lay together for what could have been forever. Never before has Hux felt this boneless and utterly spent.

When the trembling finally stopped and his lungs stopped gasping for breath, Kylo pulled back and flipped him over.

“What – Ren, No-" Hux tried to squirm away but large hands held him close. He was moved into position, hips pulled up and a pillow suddenly appearing underneath him.

_Oh god no, he couldn't possibly be..._

But of course he was.

Hands slid under his lacy panties spread him open, thumb brushing against his rim.

Hux moaned softly, trying to move away. He couldn't possibly take more. Two orgasms has already wrecked his body.

Kylo chuckled softly, having taken a glance into the General's mind. “Oh General,” he smirked, “I'm not anywhere near done with you yet.”

He followed that with a sharp bite at the sensitive skin on his thigh. A squeak left Hux's mouth.

The lace was slid down over his ass until it stretched across his spread thighs.

“If you've stretched out the elastic, you owe me a new pair.” Hux growled as he heard the tell tale sound of threads snapping. “This set was expensive!”

“I'll buy you ten pairs if it shuts you up.” Ren grumbled.

And shut up he did. But not from Ren's words. A gasp left his mouth and his fingers gripped tight at the sheets. A warm, wet tongue stroked up from Hux's balls and over his hole.

“Oh! Oh god-" Hux cried out.

Ren smirked from where his face was buried. His tongue pressed against Hux, teasing the rim with broad strokes mixed with quick teasing jabs. It was _wet_ and _hot_ and Hux didn't think he could take much more.

His body lay boneless, sprawled across the bed sheets. His arms were shaking with exhaustion and honestly, Hux has never felt this _used_ before.

If asked, Hux will forever deny the whimper he made. Kylo continued to lavish attention onto Hux, tongue stroking firm and pushing in deep.

Pulling back after one final swipe of his tongue, Kylo sat back on his knees and admired his handy work. Brown eyes roamed over the flushed, freckled body, watching as the general squirmed. He looked thoroughly wrecked, spread out on rumbled sheets. Blue eyes unfocused. Sweat glistening in the low light.

Behind him, Hux could hear the rustling of sheets and the patting of a hand hitting the bed. There was a click of a lid popping open before Kylo _finally_ spoke up, the long period of silence making him vaguely nervous.

“I wonder,” Ren started, his voice deep, sending shivers down Hux's spine, “If I can make you come from this.”

Before Hux had a chance to ask what Kylo was talking about, a large, wet finger brushed against his hole. It stroked and prodded at the loosened muscle before pushing in deep.

“ _Fuck!”_ Hux shouted at the sudden intrusion, hips jolting away.

Kylo chuckled. Oh how he loved seeing the normally well put together General behaving this way. He moved his finger slowly, long slides that stroked at quivering walls. Once satisfied with the stretch he added another finger, scissoring and moving them around, trying to find-

“ _Oh!”_ Hux moaned, thrusting his hips back. _“Again!”_

Fingers stroked persistently on the bundle. Hux continued to roll his hips, panting and moaning softly. “Don't stop.” He breathed out.

Kylo added another finger, twisting his fingers in such a way that the man below him whimpered. The General was starting to shake, body slowly working up to another orgasm.

Leaning back down, Kylo nipped softly at a pale cheek. Then he dragged his tongue down until he brushed against the muscle stretched around his fingers. It pushed inside, sliding in next to fingers, stroking and thrusting. Kylo persisted relentlessly until the body below him jerked, twitched and Hux let out a guttural moan. His walls clenched tight around Kylo's fingers as he came.

Hux couldn't move. His mind was floating, limbs tingling and body completely _exhausted_. Never before had anyone _worshipped_ him like this before. Played his body until he could barely make sense of his surroundings.

Warm hands wrapped around his arm and waist and rolled him over until he was lying on his back. His arms flung out to the sides and legs splayed wide open. A chuckle caused him to open his eyes (which he didn't notice were closed) and stare up at the figure above him.

Hux's blue eyes were bright but unfocused, barely able to comprehend who was above him. Kylo felt satisfied at how well he has destroyed the general so far.

The panties and stockings were pulled down pale, shaking legs and flung unceremoniously across the room. Kylo pulled him up until Hux's legs were stretched around his hips, back arched between his knees.

“God, you're gorgeous.” He muttered, staring down at the redhead below him. Kylo dragged his hands down a flushed, freckled chest, thumb rubbing over dusty pink nipples. Leaning over the pale form, tongue and teeth followed the path fingers had made. Hux squirmed, whimpering softly. He couldn't do much else except take the sensations erupting across flesh.

After a few minutes of caressing and worshipping, Kylo sat up and peeled off his shirt. Next he undid his pants, pulling them now until they sat under his ass, cock flicking up to stand tall and proud.

Hux barely reacted when Kylo lifted a long, pale leg up to rest on his shoulder. He moaned softly when fingers prodded at his entrance again, wet with lube.

Blue eyes snapped open when Kylo breached his entrance. “What are you-" he cut himself off with a moan when Kylo thrust in completely.

_Kriff,_ he felt so full, the stretch burning even after all the prep Kylo's put him through. His muscles clenched around the large girth. If Hux was honest, he was a tad surprised it even fit.

Slowly Kylo pulled out, before sliding back in, controlled and purposeful. The drag felt _amazing_ , hot walls clenched around him in a vice grip and honestly, if it weren't for the control Snoke drilled into him, Kylo doesn't think he would've lasted long.

Above him, Hux whimpered with each slow thrust, eyes clamped shut. Occasionally Kylo would thrust in sharply and deeply, hitting the little bundle inside Hux. Instead of whimpers, Hux would moan, swearing after a couple of particularly violent thrusts. Then the pace will change again, leaving Hux sobbing with each slow drag of Kylo's hips and _god, he couldn't take much more of this._

“ _God,_ you're beautiful like this... lying here, taking my cock...” Kylo started to mutter. He lent down until they were chest to chest, whispering filthy nothings into Hux's ear. Hux sobbed in response, hands coming up to grip at the knights hair and shoulder, nails digging into pale flesh.

He kept up the harsh, brutal pace until he felt Hux start the clench around him sporadically, so close to coming... then he'd slow down, rolling his hips and smirking into the flushed red throat as the redhead whimpered.

“ _So beautiful,_ ” he whispered, pressing wet kisses down to a freckle covered collarbone. Nipping and kissing and rolling his hips _so slowly._

“ _Please-”_ Hux cried out.

“Please what?”

“ _Harder- please!”_

This was it, Hux was begging and it was the hottest thing Kylo had ever heard. He swore softly under his breath and sped up, thrusting in harder and deeper. He was getting close and wanted Hux to orgasm one last time before he finishes.

It didn't take long before Hux was shouting, body convulsing and twitching, coming dry. His walls clenched tightly around Kylo and with a couple more thrusts the knight was coming with a deep groan.

Kylo fell to the side, landing on the sheets with a thud. He was panting like he'd run a marathon, heart going nuts. It was one of the best orgasms he'd ever had – the best sex he'd ever had. Damned if he wasn't going to do it again with the general.

Turning onto his side, he couldn't help but smirk when he saw the redhead lying spaying across the sheets, passed out. Satisfaction shot through him as Kylo moved the general to a more comfier position on the bed. With a wave of his hand, a damp cloth floated over to him from the bathroom. Kylo wiped the general down, then tucked him under the blankets, lying down next to him.

Morning sex was going to be _amazing_.

 

-x-

**Epilogue**

Hux entered his room with a long, drawn out sigh. It had been a long shift, stressful thanks to the rebellion and their bad habit of destroying First Order property.

He started stripping out of his uniform as he walked towards his room, looking forward to a relaxing evening.

Hux sat down on his bed and was surprised to hear the sound of paper crinkling. Standing up again he found a small package sitting on his bed, made of black tissue paper, with a shiny gold sticker.

Nearby was a folded piece of paper which must have been on top of the parcel. He flicked it open to find a small message written in neat calligraphy.

_As promised._

With a frown, Hux placed the note down and started the tear at the tissue paper. Inside he saw a pile of lace and immediately knew what it was.

Lace panties.

_Lots_ of expensive pairs of lace panties.


End file.
